burlesquefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Lista di favorite dei re
Questa è una lista delle più famose favorite dei Re europei. Quella di amante reale è il ruolo informale che nella storia è appartenuto alle amanti di un sovrano o di un erede apparente. Alcune amanti dei re hanno avuto un notevole potere. Questi potenti amanti sono state di solito definite come "Il potere dietro il trono." La diffusione dell'istituzione può essere attribuita al fatto che i matrimoni reali erano, fino a tempi recenti, effettuati esclusivamente sulla base di considerazioni politiche e dinastiche, lasciando poco spazio per le preferenze personali del monarca nella scelta di un compagno. Nella storia europea i figli delle amanti non furono, in genere, inclusi nella linea di successione, eccetto forse quando si trattava di matrimoni segreti. Da qui la Ribellione di Monmouth quando James Scott, I duca di Monmouth rivendicò i troni d'Inghilterra e Scozia per il fatto che sua madre era stata la moglie, anziché un'amante di Carlo II. ", amante di re Luigi XV di Francia e di Navarra]] Amanti reali nella storia inglese *Edith Swanneck, amante di Re Aroldo II *Rosamund Clifford, amante di Enrico II *Alice Perrers, amante di Edoardo III *Jane Shore, amante Edoardo IV *Bessie Blount, amante di Enrico VIII *Maria Bolena, amante di Enrico VIII *Anna Bolena, amante di Enrico VIII Amanti reali nella storia scozzese *Margaret Erskine, amante di Giacomo V Amanti reali nella storia britannica *Lucy Walter, amante di Carlo II *Barbara Villiers, I Duchessa di Cleveland, amante di Carlo II *Louise de Kérouaille, Duchessa di Portsmouth, amante di Carlo II *Nell Gwyn, amante di Carlo II *Moll Davis, amante di Carlo II *Ortensia Mancini, amante di Carlo II *Arabella Churchill, amante di Giacomo II *Catherine Sedley, Contessa di Dorchester, amante di Giacomo II *Elizabeth Hamilton, contessa di Orkney, amante di Guglielmo III *Ehrengard Melusine von der Schulenburg, Duchessa di Kendal e Munster, amante di Giorgio I *Henrietta Hobart, amante di Giorgio II *Mary Scott, Contessa di Deloraine (1703–44), amante di Giorgio II *Amalie von Wallmoden, Contessa di Yarmouth, amante di Giorgio II *Hannah Lightfoot, amante di Giorgio III *Maria Fitzherbert, amante di Giorgio IV *Elizabeth Conyngham, Marchesa di Conyngham, amante di Giorgio IV *Frances Villiers, Contessa di Jersey, amante di Giorgio IV *Grace Elliot, amante di Giorgio IV *Mary Robinson, amante di Giorgio IV *Isabella Seymour-Conway, Marchesa di Hertford amante di Giorgio IV *Dorothy Jordan, amante del Principe Guglielmo che diventò poi Guglielmo IV *Sarah Bernhardt amante di Edoardo VII *Jennie Jerome, amante di Edoardo VII *Lillie Langtry, amante di Edoardo VII *Daisy Greville, Contessa di Warwick, amante di Edoardo VII *Alice Keppel, amante di Edoardo VII *Agnes Keyser, amante di Edoardo VII *Freda Dudley Ward, amante di Edoardo VII *Thelma Furness, amante di Edoardo VII *Wallis Simpson, amante di Edoardo VIII *Camilla Parker-Bowles, amante di Carlo, principe di Galles Amanti reali nella storia europea *Anna Mons (Russia) *Anna Lopukhina (Russia) *Caroline Lacroix (Belgio) *Joséphine de Beauharnais (Francia, amante di Napoleone Bonaparte) *Hedvig Taube (Svezia) *Katharina Schratt (Austria) *Lola Montez (Baviera) *Madame de Pompadour (Francia) *Magda Lupescu (Romania) *Maria Naryshkina (Russia) *Maria Peres de Enxara (Portogallo) *Maria Walewska (Francia) *Maria Vetsera (Austria) *Bianca Cappello (Toscana) *Rosa Vercellana (Regno di Sardegna) *Sofia Amalia Moth (Danimarca) Note * Herman, E. Sex with Kings: 500 years of adultery, power, rivalry, and revenge ISBN 0-06-058543-9 * In His Majesty's, Ahem, Service * MacIntyre, Ben Farewell to the last royal mistress: Nell Gwyn, Madame de Pompadour and Camilla Parker Bowles; they all uphold a distinguished tradition * Profile of a Royal mistress: http://www.ageofintrigue.com/wiki/index.php/Royal_Mistress Approfondimenti * Cawthorne, Nigel (1994) The Sex Lives of the Kings and Queens of England: from Henry VIII to the present day. London: Prion ISBN 978-1-85375-139-4 Voci correlate * Maîtresse-en-titre * Amante reale inglese * Elenco delle amanti reali francesi * Favorito (cortigiano), un termine talvolta usato per le amanti, anche se utilizzato anche per favoriti di corte del sovrano senza alcun elemento sessuale nella relazione, spesso al servizio come ministri. Collegamenti esterni Categoria:Amanti di sovrani Categoria:Sessualità nella storia Categoria:Storia dell'Europa